Till Death Do Us Part
by Emmelie Cullen
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be here! She was supposed to be dead! "Till death do us part, Royce." She whispered the wedding vows she'd never been alive to speak. The last thing I saw was Rosalie Hale's beautiful smile as she watched me die. Royces POV of death


**This is Royce King's Point of View of his death. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :]**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you guys! Please continue the support.**

**Reviews make me happy. **

**Any kind of feedback is welcome. I would love to hear your opinions no matter what they are. **

**I would be very honored that you even took the time to review.**

* * *

I screamed in terror as I looked into her burning, now golden eyes. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be dead… I can't say I didn't see this coming, after the mysterious deaths of my friends, the people there that night; but the shock of seeing her ghost materialize in its breathtaking beauty in front of me, chilled me to the bone. Rosalie Hale was even more beautiful than the last night I'd seen her, one year ago today. The night she'd died. The night I'd killed her. Her fair, roses and cream skin, was now a snow pale. Her gorgeous features were even more pronounced and sharp. And her eyes. Oh her eyes… The stunning blue violet eyes I'd adored looking at were now a scorching topaz.

"Royce, darling." Rosalie cooed, her voice ringing like bells. A brilliant, sparkling smile spread across her lips. The smile touched her perfect mouth, but never reached her eyes. Her eyes held a different emotion. Hurt. Knots twisted in my stomach as she took an inhumanly slow and graceful stride into the moonlight. It was then that I really saw her. I took in a quick breath at her angel-like beauty. She was wearing a wedding dress. The fabric hugged tightly to her skin, the corset accenting her waist, curvy in all the right places. The long skirt cascaded down to the floor like an upside down calla lily. The neckline was quite modest. I have to admit, I was disappointed. My eyes danced over her luscious body with pleasure. I noticed she shriveled back under my gaze.

"Rose, babe…. What?! How?!" I blurted reaching out to touch her. She'd torn through a metal wall right before my eyes. Surely she couldn't be real. She couldn't be! I watched her die!

She straightened up to her full height and stepped forward, more confidently this time.

"You can't call me baby…" She murmured. I reached out to touch her again. As soon as my hand made contact with her icy cheek and stroked down her freezing jaw and down her throat. She ran faster than my eyes could focus, a blur until she was pressed with her back against the wall, her eyes wide and crazed. Her chest rose and fell in frantic breaths. "D-d-don't touch me like that ever again Royce." She whispered. Her voice vulnerable and weak. I gulped. Even as a ghost, the way I'd touched her _that_ night still haunted her. I couldn't say I was sorry for it, because I liked it… Her eyes then composed and hardened. Her expression became frigid as her stance loosened and she stepped away from the wall. A perfect mold of her shoulders remained in the bricks. She'd braced herself so fiercely that her slight frame had left an indention in the bricks.

"Rose!" I gasped. "Wh-w-what are you?!" I cried breathlessly. A smirk spread across her Rosalie's beautiful face and she laughed darkly without humor. She shoved me with such force, my breath was knocked clean out of my lungs. I crashed into the wall and I felt pain shoot through my body. My mouth opened in shock and fright as I tried to muster up a good scream. Rosalie leapt over my head and began climbing up the wall like a spider. When she reached the ceiling, she ripped the chandelier from overhead so it came down crashing down over me. I shielded my head with my arms and cried out as the golden and diamond chandelier collided into me knocking me down and pinning me to the ground. I struggled, but Rosalie leapt down from the ceiling and knelt by my head.

"You made me this Royce." She whispered in my ear, as she then lifted the chandelier off of me crushing the gold and diamonds to mere dust in her delicate hands. I tried to crawl away from her in terror, but she grabbed my ankle. A deafening snap echoed through the room and pain lurched through my leg. I looked down reluctantly to examine what she'd done to me. I screamed when I saw the damage. She smiled without humor as she loosened her gentle, but yet so inhumanly strong grip on my crushed bones. I kicked at her with the other leg and it hit her right in the stomach. She wasn't the one that cried in pain. She didn't even flinch. An amused smile spread across her gorgeous face as I let out a bloodcurdling scream. When I kicked her, it was like kicking a marble block. I moaned and grunted writhing on the ground, she smiled a smile that could only be seen on the face of a fallen angel. She was enjoying my death, just as I'd enjoyed hers.

"What in the world are you Rosalie?!" I yelled at her fiercely as she picked me off the ground and pinned me against the wall.

"You took my life away from me Royce!" She snarled knocking me into the wall harder causing my shoulder blades to crack. I cried in agonized torture. "My fairytale wedding. My family. My friends. My children…." She trailed off tightening her grip on my arms causing my bones to crumble. I knew death was near… I thrashed in agony hoping death would just come quicker. "You took everything!" She cried letting my broken body collapse to the ground. I couldn't move, so I couldn't run away. How could I? How could I run from this angel? It was the last angel I'd see before the fires of hell claimed me.

"For better or for worse." She murmured and broke my wrists in half in her iron grasp. I couldn't hold my piercing scream of pain.

"For rich or for poor." She whispered almost cooing the words to me. She was quoting the wedding vows. The vows she'd never said. I'd said them to another woman not long after Rose's death, but it was Rosalie who had never been alive to speak them. I shuddered when I came to this realization.

"In sickness…" She quoted. I fought with my eyes to stay open as she broke my collarbone with a crushing blow. I couldn't give into this unconsciousness now, Rosalie's beauty was much too dear. I kept my eyes open to watch the fallen angel smile as she tore me apart, bone by bone.

"And in health…" She smiled reaching out to grasp me. I knew death was upon me, but I was still in shock at her beauty, inhuman strength, beauty, speed, beauty, perfection… My stomach knotted together. I realized what a terrible mistake I'd made that awful night one year ago. I wanted her again. I wanted to go back to the way everything had been before I'd been so careless. I wanted Rosalie Hale, the most gorgeous girl in all of Rochester on my arm as we danced together like royalty across the ballroom at the most extravagant parties. She would be my trophy wife. People would envy us again. It was sick and twisted the way I still yearned for that life, even as her ghost was sending me to the grave. Rosalie smiled the most glorious smile as she looked down upon my broken body. Rosalie slid the large beautiful diamond engagement ring off of her long thin finger.

"Till death do us part." She whispered. Her voice was sweet, gentle, beautiful and angelic. She shoved the ring into my spine with such force, my spinal cord snapped in half. Death consumed me as my eyes flooded over with darkness. The last thing I saw was the stunning, beautiful face of Rosalie Hale smiling down on me as she watched the fires of hell consume me.


End file.
